


The Uselessness of Biology

by Missy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Conversations, F/M, Humor, Manipulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon doesn't consider biology a useful field.  Though Amy is interested in changing his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uselessness of Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler, learning

It was six days after their simultaneous loss of virginity when Sheldon turned to Amy and said, “I suppose we could see if I could make you squeak again. That was a truly fascinating phenomena, I thought that I simply had injured you, but perhaps it was a sign of joy. Oh, biology, you are an annoying and useless scien-“

Amy grabbed Sheldon by the collar and kissed him quiet. One kiss led to three more, and somehow they managed to make it on the bed, shed their sensible clothing and roll – with her atop and astraddle his lap – under the covers. Amy loved this – adored taking control of his forever and always rubbing herself against the growing bulge in his pants.

“So, if I’m to understand your meaning,” Amy said, leaning over Sheldon’s chest and brushing her fingers down his side, “you enjoy this…” 

“Yes. Yes, that is correct,” Sheldon said, his voice going breathless. 

“Fascinating. And this you truly adore…” she nipped his earlobe and stroked his nipple, “this.”

 _”Yes,”_ he sighed.

She scooted downward, resting against his thigh. “Say,” Amy said, “that you want me. Just me.”

“Only you,” Sheldon agreed.

“Do you wish you could touch me?” Her breasts were nearly in his face and yet he continued to stare into her eyes.

“Absolutely,” he said.

“Because?”

Sheldon’s hips were moving in counter rhythm to Amy’s carnal circles. “You’re as soft as a kitty. And you purr like one when you’re aroused.”

“I’ll take it,” she said, kissing him deeply as she reached to pull him free of his underwear. Sheldon’s hands clumsily found and stroked her breasts in mid-gesture, forcing Amy to abandon her plans and allow herself the power of a little direct relief. His lips took the hint and sucked the crest of one of them to be sucked. Her skin overheated, tingled, flushed – she clutched him through his shorts and he made a sound akin to agony.

She withdrew his phallus from his shorts and started to stroke it gently. Leaning toward his ear forced him to stop sucking on her nipple, but Amy had an important point to make that was more “Say ‘biology is a worthwhile field of study and everyone should do sot,” she whispered like a siren in his ear.

“Oh come on, that’s pushing it,” he complained.

She squeezed his dick.

“Biology! Worthwhile!” he cried out, and she paused in amazement at his inability to form words. She had done this –turned her man into a pile of jabbering pudding. Heady power warred with tenderness in her brain.

“I’ll take it,” Amy echoed herself, and allowed him to slide a hand under the waistband of her panties.


End file.
